a step away from darkness
by daughterofra
Summary: Yugi has a half sister that wants him dead and she is also one of the best duellists in Egypt and she goes to Domino High to get her revenge with her 2 best friends. But wait, how does she know the Kaiba Brothers? And could she be falling for a certain c.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, IF YOUR SMART U WOULD HAVE RELILIZED THAT BY NOW!!

P.S be nice this is my first fic. Read and enjoy!!  
  
A STEP AWAY FROM DARKNESS  
summmery:  
Yugi has a half sister that wants him dead and she is also one of the best duellists in Egypt and she goes to Domino High to get her revenge with her 2 best friends. But wait, how does she know the Kaiba Brothers? And could she be falling for a certain c.o of Kaiba corp?  
  
CAPTER 1  
  
Over looking Domino City was a large plane holding one passenger. Her tri- coloured hair was tied up in a high ponytail that when let out was half down her back. She was wearing baggy black pants and a black tank top with two black belts around her waist, with black boots to go along, with "If you try to hit on me you will pay" written across her tank top {I know a big Goth and Evanescence look but hey I like it}, and in her mind one thing was clear...YUGI WILL PAY!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its so short ill post the next chapter soon!


	2. chapter two

DISCLAIMER: i dont own yugioh so dont sue me u lawers!!!{ daughter of ra: jumps on to a guy in a black suit DIE U BASTERS DIE!! gets out a knife and stabs the man countinuously

A STEP AWAY FROM DARKNESS

CHAPTER 2  
  
As the gothic chick made her way out of the plane two young girls yelled out to her. "Yo Rachel, get your big saggy but over here!!" Rachel's smirk was visible to all as she calmly strolled down the hallway and said very clearly to the two girls dress just like she was but with "So I'm mad, who cares?" and "Don't try just do" written across their T-shirts "Do you forget what powers I have you buffoons or do I have to refresh them in your mind?" but the two girls just smirked and bowed while saying stuff like "No mistress." And "Offcourse not your highness" sarcasm was laced with every word cause they know that she would never hurt them cause they were her best and only friends that Rachel could really rely on.  
  
As they walked down the street to their hide-out they had a small conversation in Egyptian "We will go tomorrow to the game shop to see if any of them remember me," Rachel said in Egyptian "If they do, I will show them my purpose then..."  
  
She was about to continue when Farin [it was a girl by the way] butted in and said quickly to show she knew what to do "We will ignore the argument and..."  
  
Eckna then in interrupted Farin {eckna is a girl too} and said, "Buy some cards and then we walk out saying that we will see you around. Happy now?"  
  
Rachel only smirked and said "Yes very." And kept on walking to the hide out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope u enjoyed this chapter and good luck on your stories fellow writers!!


	3. chapter 3

_I don't own yugioh but I do own Rachel and if any other writers have used her name before me I am sorry for the inconvenience, Farin is mine too cause I made her up, and so is Eckna and as the same as Rachel I am sorry if an other writes have used them before me but I really didn't know and I apologize!_

**CAPTER 3 **

As the two Egyptians got to their hideout they quickly pulled out two black hoods from a hidden hole in a wall. Farin's and Eckna's hoods were black with a silver millennium puzzle draw were the forehead should have been, While Rachel's was black with silver chains hanging down the sides and a gold and silver millennium puzzles intertwined were her forehead should have been.

As she walked down into a kind of under ground sanctuary, the other people that were dresses just like Farin and Eckna except instead of a silver millennium puzzle they had a silver millennium eye.

As the three girls walked pass the other people started bowing and saying stuff like "Hello Mistress" and "Good afternoon your highness" and lots of stuff like that. As they reached the throne room they split up.

Farin and Eckna going ether side of the large gold throne, while Rachel went up too the throne and sat down and said with a commanding voice that echoed throughout the whole hide-out "Don't worry my friends so we will give back the sorrow that was taken from us and we will all have other revenge!" she then muttered "And that's while I'm getting my good for nothing brothers gold puzzle and with his gold puzzle and my silver puzzle he SHALL FALL!!!" she ended in a crazy laugh that all could hear and they all thought one thing...never get in her way...never.

please review couse i need 4 reviews or else i'm not puttying up the next chapter!!!!hahahahaha


	4. readnow or no chapters

**Notice**

Look people if I don't get reviews you won't get any more chapters put up or written because I cant do that if I feel my work is not appreciated.

Thank you all!! Please review.


End file.
